


[podfic] Wish for Freedom

by Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Reader, Disability, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Overcoming Obstacles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill
Summary: Everything has its price.   [podfic]
Relationships: Fili/Kili (Tolkein), Fíli/Kíli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Wish for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish for Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321513) by [PatchworkIdeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas). 



**Text:** ["Wish for Freedom"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321513)

 **Author:** [Patchwork Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas)

 **Reader:** [Dragon's Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/works)

 **Length:** 12 mins

 **Download or Stream:** [mp3](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqccB_43Jhf06F-7RbMUUbeKjb3e)


End file.
